Soul Calibur: All-Girls' Tournament
by YuriChan220
Summary: AU. Pyrrha wants to prove herself worthy by entering the All-Girls' tournament her mother once competed in. Includes a lot of female crossover characters.
1. Prologue

**Soul Calibur: All-Girls' Tournament**

 **Protagonist: Pyrrha**

 **Theme: Action**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Calibur or any of its characters.**

 **Author's Note: Been a while since I last did a fic like this. And it stars Pyrrha. Yeah, I know a lot of you hate her and probably the whole game in general, some bashing might occur in the comments….**

 **But…it's MY choice to put her in there. She's the star and I want to prove her worthy in this AU.**

 **And as you all know, there will be a LOT of crossover female characters. Why do all-females? I just felt like it, that's all. No need a reason, right? Maybe.**

 **A-anyways, please enjoy!**

It's an ordinary afternoon in Greece. One day, Sophitia Alexandra and her daughter, Pyrrha are walking along town, taking home some food she bought earlier and are on their way home. The younger blonde turns her head to see a flyer that catches her eye. She stops for a moment to take a gander at it.

"U-ummm...Mother?" she says, softly. "What's an...All-Girl's Tournament? I've never heard such things."

Sophitia walks over to look at what her daughter's looking. "Huh. They're doing it again. Their annual 'All Girls' Tournament' has begun already." She looks down at her daughter. "It's an official tournament where girls young and old compete in an all out battle. One against all is what they do there."

"One...against all?" Pyrrha questions.

"The main participant competes in a number of tournaments, facing 5 opponents in each of them," Sophitia says. "The winner of the tournament gets rewarded with gold coins. You can use them to spend on new accessories."

"And...who runs this...official tournament?"

"Two elves. One is a high elven goddess named Celestine Lucullus and the other is a dark elf named Origa Discordia. They always run this tournament."

"Elves...in a place like this?" Pyrrha asks with her head tilted.

"It's complicated, sweetie," Sophitia says.

"Oh..." Pyrrha looks at the flyer again and then up at her mother. "I...I would like to enter. Sounds interesting."

"Huh? But, honey, you don't know the basics of fighting, especially with a sword and shield like me and my sister," Sophitia says.

"Yes, but...I really want to be...s-strong." the younger blonde says. "I've been a weakling for far too long, as some people call me. So...I'm going to prove myself, Mother. To show them I'm more than that."

Sophitia smiles and pets her daughter. She's growing up fast. "I'm so proud of you, Pyrrha! You've grown stronger already, just from saying that."

Pyrrha giggles softly. "Thanks...Mother~"

"Why don't I teach you a few things on fighting before the tournament, hm? That way you'll know a thing or two."

"Ah...that would be l-lovely, Mother! Thank you~!" Pyrrha says happily

"O-okay..." Pyrrha gets into her battle position again.

Sophitia swings right and the younger daughter ducks. The mother goes for another swing, this time diagonally and Pyrrha jumps away to the side.

"Very, very good~" Sophitia praises. "You're getting the hang of it already."

"This is frightening...but also fun!" Pyrrha says, her soft voice a few octaves higher.

"Now then, let's go for parrying," Sophitia says. "It's also a skill for defense. It can disorient your opponent a little, but sometimes, others can still keep going. You have to be smart about where to parry."

"Parrying?" Pyrrha asks.

"Hitting another opponent's weapon back with yours. That's what I mean." Sophitia says. "Here I go."

The older blonde goes for a downward strike by raising her sword high in the air. Pyrrha quickly reacts by striking upward, connecting her blade with her mother's and creating a bit of sparks afterwards. Sophitia stumbles back a little, but then goes for a backhand strike. Pyrrha reacts to that as well by parrying that.

"Very good, my daughter~" she says.

Just then, before they continue, they hear some footsteps coming toward them.

"Oh, Sophie. Teaching your daughter how to fight~?" Cassandra asks.

"Cassie? What are you doing here?" Sophitita asks, raising an eyebrow.

"I was just interested on how you two were doing. And it looked like the little one here is learning fast. Mind if I try it out~?"

"Huh? Why?"

"Just want to test her, that's all." Cassandra says, shrugging. "But that's up to her."

"N-no, I don't mind," Pyrrha says. "I'll...I'll use what I've learned already on you, Auntie Cassie…"

"Then it's settled~" Cassandra takes the weapons Sophitia held and gets into position. "Be aware: I can be really aggressive."

"That...doesn't stop me," Pyrrha says as she gets into her battle position.

"Be careful," Sophitia says.

Cassandra and Pyrrha take their battle positions. The younger Alexandra sister backs away a few steps and then swiftly turns around to take a huge back swing with her sword. Pyrrha holds up her shield, but the impact on the sword connecting with the shield is so great that it makes the younger blonde stumble back.

"Wh-what...power...!" Pyrrha breathes.

"Easy, easy, Cassie!" Sophitia says.

"Not to worry! She's fine~!" Cassandra reassures her older sister with a wink.

The two of them face each other again. Cassandra takes a few front and back swings, both of which Pyrrha dodges. The younger Alexandra sister then takes a back swing from a diagonal point downwards and Pyrrha parries that attack, making it a chance for her to strike her arm. Cassandra yelps in pain, but remains standing, gritting her teeth. She backs away a few steps, tapping her shield with a sword a couple times before charging and doing an uppercut with her sword. But Pyrrha dodges that one and jumps to the side to slash her on the side.

"Ow! Oh, man! This little one's tougher than I thought!" Cassandra breathes.

"I-I've got more!" Pyrrha says. She lowers her arm that holds the shield and swings it backhand,, hitting her on the chest, making Cassandra disoriented a little. This gives her a chance to strike a few times with he sword a few times before Cassie recovers and blocks her attack with her shield.

"Now you've made me mad!" Cassandra takes big swings back and forth and then does an uppercut.

Pyrrha dodges them all, parries one of them and then dodges the other attack before jumping to the side, slashing her leg. Cassandra drops down to her knees from the pain. Pyrrha remains standing in her battle position, making sure that Cassie is still able to fight, but due to multiple hits, it seems that she can't.

"I...I give up. You win," Cassandra says.

Pyrrha gasps happily. "Ahhhh...I'm so happy!"

Cassandra gets up on her feet and smiles. "Wow, you're pretty good, considering that it's your first time fighting. Maybe it runs in the family after all."

"Really?" Pyrrha asks.

"Sophie here entered the tournament before~" Cassie gestures her hand towards her older sister. "She's fought very well and faced some serious opponents. I'm sure you'll do fine in this year's tournament, just like your mother~"

"I'll go watch every tournament," Sophitia adds, putting a gentle hand on her daughter's shoulder. "I'll even help you decide on what to buy for new weapons and shields after you gain awards from every tournament."

"Thanks, Mother! Thanks, Auntie~!" Pyrrha goes in to hug the both of them.

Cassandra and Sophitia return the embrace, knowing that they will fully support Pyrrha entering and winning the tournament to prove herself worthy.


	2. Tournament 1

**Chapter 2**

 **Tournament 1**

Pyrrha and Sophitia are walking towards the coliseum. They can hear the crowd cheering loudly from the seats all around the main arena as they step inside. The younger blonde has her sword and shield ready in hand, looking up at her mother. It's only 15 minutes until the official tournament starts. Sophitia makes a few adjustments to Pyrrha's outfit, which consists of an elegant white dress with long leather brown and white boots, a brown shirt and gloves. This is only just the beginning of this year's tournament. Pyrrha is more than ready to prove herself worthy to the world.

"You ready, my darling?" Sophitia asks, putting both hands on her daughter's shoulders.

"Yes, Mother," Pyrrha answers. "Ready for anything!"

Sophitia kisses her on the forehead. "Be careful out there. I know you can do it."

"I will! I'll win the prize money and prove myself worthy at the same time!" Pyrrha says with her fist pumped.

"Good. Now go get them~" Sophitia says. "I'll go join your Aunt Cassie, okay?"

Pyrrha waves to her mother and then walks by the closed gate. It's a bit dark, but some light from the torches lights up the place so that she can make some adjustments. She holds her sword and shield, ready to take on her very first opponent. This is it. She won't hold back and will fight to the end.

After a few minutes, the gate opens, blinding her a bit from the sunlight, but when her vision clears, the view of the inside of the coliseum is very huge. The audience is all around her, cheering and whistling as she looks around. Up above one section of the audience is a box with two adult elves. One a high elf with extremely long blonde hair, and wearing nothing but white cloth around her and lace up sandals. Another is a dark elf wearing a revealing purple outfit, purple thigh high boots and has long dark hair that's a bit shorter than the high elf's.

The High Elf steps up to the front and throws her hands up in the air. "Good people! Welcome to the coliseum! Some of you have come to witness strength. Some of you have come to witness courage. But all of you...each of you...have come for the greatest All-Girls' tournament ever!" She throws her hands in the air cheerfully. "Let the games begin!"

The crowd gives a thunderous applause. Pyrrha takes a few deep breaths to calm herself down.

"As you all know, this year's main participant!" the high elf says. "Will take on all 5 opponents in each tournament! Each with different strength and skill! If she can manage to defeat all 5, wins the prize money and go home for a week to rest up!"

The crowd applauds again.

"Now! Our main participant this year will be... Pyrrha Alexandra~!" the high elf says. "And her first opponent...she will face...The Paladin!"

"Eh?" Pyrrha tilts her head in confusion as the gate on the other side opens and out comes a beautiful blonde woman with curls at the end, knight armor on the arms and legs, but is wearing a white bikini. She has a large sword and blue shield. "So beautiful...yet strong..." Pyrrha says to herself.

The two blondes take a few steps forward until they are about arm's length away. Paladin grins at her.

"I'm here for the prize...nothing personal~" she says.

"W-we'll see..."

Both get into their battle positions. Paladin is ready to strike first. She swings left, Pyrrha dodges it. She swings right, Pyrrha dodges that one. Paladin then raises her sword to strike downward, but the younger blonde parries the attack, making her stumble back a little. But Paladin manages to recover and take a few steps to the side and the spin around 360 degrees, swinging her sword with full force. Pyrrha quickly reacts by raising her shield to block it, but is knocked back and falls on her behind.

Pyrrha quickly stands up and gets ready for the next attack. Paladin strikes again by raising her sword and slashing diagonally, but Pyrrha parries that and jumps to the left, spinning and then striking back hand, slashing her hard. But when she does this, she notices some of the armor coming off, not a single trace of blood is present.

"Eh?" Pyrrha stands there confused, but is caught off guard when Paladin spins to strike hard again, hitting her greatly. "Hyaaaaah!" She is hit, but no blood is coming out. Instead, the front is ripped almost completely, showing her white bra. "Wh-what is thiiiiis!?"

"Is that all you can do~?" Paladin teases. "Nice undies, though~"

"Stooooop!" Pyrrha whimpers, covering her chest. "I...I didn't know I was up for this!"

"You didn't know? This whole arena is covered by the elf's magic~" Paladin says. "Magic that makes the weapons have the ability to rip off only clothing except their underwear. You lose all your clothing, you lose the whole match."

Pyrrha shakes in fear. "Lose...all my clothing...I lose the whole match. The entire tournament even..." She shakes her head. "That elf is a perv!"

"Let me finish you off then~" Paladin says. "So I can look at your pretty undies all I want~"

"No!" Pyrrha swings her round shield instantly before Paladin begins to strike, stunning her. She then slashes her in all directions, ripping off one part of the armor and the next. She doesn't stop until Paladin recovers and blocks her attack with her shield.

Paladin backs away a few steps, tapping her shield with her sword a few times and then charges at her with an uppercut, but Pyrrha dodges it. She parries the next few attacks until she stumbles back, allowing the younger blonde to attack. But when she jumps to the side, her sword glows red and the slash has red light tracing after it, making her hits 100% chance of critical.

"Glorious strike!" Pyrrha shouts and slashes away, ripping apart more and more of her armor and then does a spin attack, causing more damage.

Paladin turns around, having one part of her armor on her. She cannot give up. She gives a few more strikes, plus one big one with a 360, but Pyrrha blocks that one with her shield and jumps to the side with her "Glorious Strike" attack once again. A few more hits and the armor comes off. Paladin stumbles back and then drops to her knees, covering her chest. Pyrrha then raises her sword.

"I won't be defeated!" she shouts to the crowd and they give a thunderous applause.

Sophitia and Cassandra cheer for her in the stands for her victory.

"Yeah! One down, 4 more to go~!" Cassandra says.

"I knew my little one could do it," Sophitia says with a smile. "That's my girl~"

After a few minutes when Paladin leaves, the gate opens once again. This time, it's a girl with dark brown hair tied in a small pony-tail, wearing a brown school uniform with a green plaid skirt and black thigh high stockings.

"Next opponent, Asuka of Hanzo Academy!" the high elf announces.

Both Pyrrha and Asuka walk towards each other, readying their weapons.

"Taste my steel~" Asuka says.

"You'll have a good taste of mine!" Pyrrha counters.

However, Pyrrha is caught off guard at the incredible speed of Asuka. She jumps in the air and as if she's vanished from one area to the next, the strike is so great that it rips off her sleeves and part of her skirt. She has never seen such girl attack so quickly

"Gosh, she's faster!" she breathes.

Asuka spins like a tornado and strikes her again, ripping off the entire upper part of her clothing, showing off her bra.

"She's much faster!" Pyrrha whimpers. "I don't like it!"

The last hit comes from Asuka's flying kick, knocking her back and falling on her behind. She looks down at her appearance. Almost all of her clothing is gone except for her skirt and boots. She cannot lose already! She dodges the next few attacks, parries the next and then slashes Asuka in all directions. She rips apart only the upper part of Asuka's uniform from those hits. Asuka begins to strike again by using both of her blades to slash downward, but Pyrrha dodges that. Then, when Asuka swings right, Pyrrha dodges it. And after parrying the last one, she jumps to the side, her sword glowing red again and slashing her, giving 100% critical again.

Those hits cause more damage, thus ripping off more parts of Asuka's clothing: the skirt, the sleeves and part of her thigh high socks. She turns around and blocks the attack. She jumps to slash her downwards hard, but she parries that attack, making her stumble back a little. But she recovers and uses both blades to strike right. Pyrrha dodges that, jumps to the side, using her "Glorious Strike" attack once more, plus doing a spin attack, dealing more damage. Her thigh high socks are gone and so is her skirt.

To add to that, Pyrrha hits Asuka back hand with her round shield, stunning her. This gives her a chance do more hits, ripping off all of her clothing and to finish it off, she jumps in the air, does a diagonal slash and it brings Asuka dropping one of her swords and then to her knees, whimpering.

"I'm just warming up!" Pyrrha shouts to the crowd as she raises her sword.

The crowd applauds, including Cassie and Sophie.

"Your daughter is really good~!" the younger sister says. "That critical strike though. Wasn't that...?"

"Yes. I used to have that attack when I participated," Sophie says with a gentle smile. "It all runs in the family."

"Ehehe! Like mother like daughter. How sweet~" Cassie says. "Sophie...I believe your daughter can do this. She's doing very well despite all the battle damage."

"It'll restore itself after the tournament," Sophie says. "She'll realize that once she's done with this one."

The high elf steps up to the edge again. "Next opponent...Hilde~!"

The gate opens and out comes a girl with red hair with a helmet over her head and knight's armor on her body. On one hand is a sword and the right is a large spear. She steps up toward Pyrrha, readying her weapons.

"Slice by slice, I'll make you naked entirely!" she boasts.

"D-don't be so sure!" Pyrrha says, waving her sword around just to prepare herself.

The match starts immediately. Hilde swings her spear right and then left, but Pyrrha dodges them all. She parries her sword strike a bit hard, knocking it out of her hands and then parrying her spear before jumping to the side, using her "Glorious Strike" attack. She slashes up two times, down two times and then uppercuts with incredible damage, ripping off her armor greatly from the upper part, including the helmet the arms and part of the leggings.

Hilde turns around blocking the next attack. She has her spear left, so she has to make the best of it. She backs away a few steps, gripping her spear and then jumps in the air to do a downward slash on her, but misses. Pyrrha slashes her in all directions 5 times before getting blocked again.

Hilde grits her teeth, panting a little from being hit by Pyrrha. How can she, an innocent girl that's battling for the first time in her life in a tournament like this, be so tough? She'll prove herself no matter what it takes. She takes a step back and then spins with her spear striking her, but Pyrrha blocks it with her shield. Hilde jumps to strike again and Pyrrha blocks it with her shield yet again. The young blonde girl grits her teeth and hits Hilde back hand with her shield, stunning her. She makes multiple slashes, breaking each part of her armor, the rest of the leggings and the shoulders. It all comes down to one last slash. Pyrrha jumps in the air and does a downward slash, finishing it off. Hilde stumbles back and drops to her knees.

"I'm faster, stronger and will fight with honor!" Pyrrha shouts to the crowd as she raises her sword.

Pyrrha pants heavily from all the fighting, but looks up at the box with a determined expression. The high and dark elf exchange looks with surprise and impressiveness.

"This girl's good," the dark elf says. "I almost doubted that girl, Celes."

"Awwww, come on, Origa-chan~" Celestine giggles. "We can give this girl a chance to prove herself. She herself signed up after all~"

She clears her throat. "The next opponent...Leina Vance!"

The gate opens and there stands a girl with short blonde hair and wearing armor with a distinct breastplate that gives her protection and immunity to certain demonic attacks. On her right arm and neck is a series of long brown straps wrapped around her that dangle about freely. For added protection, she carries a full-arm, armored gauntlet on her left arm with a buckler mounted on it.

She and Pyrrha walk towards each other, reading their weapons.

"I have slain an army with this weapon," Leina boasts.

"I-I'm not scared of some silly weapon like that!" Pyrrha counters.

They start the battle immediately. Pyrrha charges to attack, but Leina blocks it with her gauntlet and then counters by slashing diagonally with force, something that Pyrrha didn't expect and gets hit. Her skirt comes off completely. Now it's only her boots that's left. Pyrrha trembles in fear for a moment before dodging the next attack, but gets hit by her sword again. She dive rolls under her legs and gets right back up. Reina turns around and raises her sword to do a downward strike. Then, she takes a few steps to the side and then does a 360 spin with full force, but Pyrrha quickly reacts by blocking it with her shield. She gets hit again by the sword, ripping off part of her thighs. Thankfully, the attack doesn't deal enough damage to rip off all of it. She still has a chance, but this Leina is a tough one. She wasn't kidding when she told her she had slain an entire army with this sword.

She jumps, ducks and dodges Leina's attacks left and right. She even attempted to doge Leina trying to hit her with her gauntlet by swinging to the right. Pyrrha parries the next attack and then jumps to the side to unleash her "Glorious Strike" attack. This gives her full advantage and starts slashing away, ripping off Leina's armor one by one. First her brown straps and then her leggings. All that's left is her breast plate and that's it. Before Leina can attack again, Pyrrha hits her with her shield, stunning her and then gives a few more good slashes until her breast plate breaks. With one last spin attack, Leina stumbles back, turning around then drops to her knees.

"NO ONE stands in my way!" Pyrrha shouts to the crowd, raising her sword.

Cassie and Sophie applaud, whistling and cheering for Pyrrha.

"Last one to go~!" Cassie cheers. "Man! She's on a role~!"

"Yes, she is. That's my daughter out there," Sophie says, putting a hand on her cheek. "She's meant to be a great warrior like me."

Celestine walks up to the edge and holds up her hands. "Alright, everyone! The time you've been waiting for... the very last opponent of this tournament! And it shall be...Homura of the Crimson Squad!"

The gate opens and there stands a girl with very long dark hair tied in a pony tail that almost touches the ground, has a black school uniform with white baggy socks and has six swords on her back. She steps up and draws all of them, acting as if they are claws. Pyrrha flinches at the sight of those weapons.

"Sh-she's fierce..." Pyrrha stutters.

"Heh, finally a worthy opponent~" Homura says as she walks toward her.

"I'm more worthy than you realize..." Pyrrha says, waving her sword.

Both of them get into their battle positions. Homura raises her arm to slash Pyrrha, but the younger blonde parries that. Homura goes for back hand and slashes her successfully, but it doesn't do a lot of damage. Pyrrha parries the next few attacks and then slashes Homura in all directions, ripping her upper part of her outfit, revealing a black bra, little by little and then the sleeves come off next. Pyrrha then hits her with her shield to stun her and does a spin attack, ripping off part of her skirt.

Homura recovers growling and jumps in the air to slash downward with both claws, hitting Pyrrha successfully. One of her boots completely rips off. Pyrrha parries the next attack and then the next. Homura throws her arms down in rage and prepares to uppercut the smaller blonde. Pyrrha blocks it with her shield just in time. The dark haired girl does her own spin attack, hold out both arms as she does this. Pyrrha does her best to block as much as she possibly could until she can no longer hold it. Homura prepares to attack again when Pyrrha parries that and jumps to the side with her sword glowing red again.

Pyrrha slashes Homura with everything she's got. Critical hits one after the other, ripping off the rest of Homura's clothing and then does a spin attack to deal more damage. Her socks, skirt and pretty much the rest of her clothing rips off completely. Pyrrha does one final slash upward, making Homura stumble back and then fall backwards on her behind, defeated.

"For honor and glory!" Pyrrha shouts, raising her sword once again.

The crowd cheers super loudly, applauding for her outstanding victory for the first tournament.

"Pyrrha Alexandra has won the first tournament!" Celestine announces. "She may be new here, but she sure packs a punch. I look forward to next weeks tournament, everyone!"

Pyrrha sighs in relief. She did it. Just when she's in the midst of defeat, she managed to beat one of the strongest girls in the tournament. And she also gets to win that prize money to spend on new equipment too.

After everyone leaves, Pyrrha goes by the gate and as it closes, she notices some sparkling on her clothing. It's being restored to its original form, the way it used to be before the tournament.

"Oh, my!" she says. "That's amazing! I don't have to go naked all the time then!"

She leaves the gate and goes toward the counter to take her prize money. The woman smiles and hands her for what it looks like 500 coins for winning. Shocked, but happy, she accepts the money and then looks around for her mother and aunt. They are standing by the gate already, waiting for her to arrive. She runs to them and hugs them both.

"Mother! Auntie!" she says. "I did it~! Here! I got the prize money!" She shows her the bag.

"Oh, my! That's clearly enough to buy a new weapon later on~" Sophitia says. "Oh, Pyrrha, my child. I'm so proud of you~!"

Cassandra hugs her niece tightly. "Oh, you were so tough out there! I thought it was over for your last opponent, but you managed to beat her! Great job!"

"Ehehe...thank you...Auntie~" Pyrrha giggles softly.

"Why don't we go and celebrate my daughter's victory, shall we~?" Sophitia offers. "It's all on me~"

"Heck yeah!" Cassandra says. "Let's eat!"

"I'm up for it~" Pyrrha agrees and takes her mother's hand.

"Great, let's go~"

The Alexandras walk side by side toward a nearby restaurant to eat as reward for Pyrrha's victory. She earned it after all. She'll have to be prepared for next week's tournament for sure. She'll never know what'll come her way next.

 **A/N: I would like to thank JojoDO for providing the idea of weapons being able to rip off clothing. XD I just wanted to make things more interesting than focusing on real life, you know? Ehehe~!**

 **It's going to be a long time before I update the next one because I have to think of some more female crossover characters. XD**

 **Long and detailed reviews please because I worked so hard on this!**

 **Have a nice day!**

 **Paladin: Bikini Warriors**

 **Asuka and Homura: Senran Kagura**

 **Leina Vance: Queen's Blade.**

 **Those I do not own at all! XD**


End file.
